


Fluffy Solangelo Oneshots

by vibekes



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Post BoO, Teen Romance, Winter, im such a bad writer omfg, sfw, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibekes/pseuds/vibekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've never done this before, right?" Will turned to the dark-haired boy beside him. Nico's face was almost lost in the extreme fluff of his hood, hands buried in his coat pockets. He slowly stumbled after Will in ice skates, thankful for the soft mulch beneath his feet, and the son of Apollo's hand steadying him at the elbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt (at end note)! Fluffy but not too fluffy Solangelo because I feel like if I made it extremely fluffy it would be a bit too OOC so not a whole lot of touchy feely stuff but a lot of this is based on my own experience ice skating with someone and being fluffy so I hope it seems real to you too~ // also i am so sorry for the title this is a serious fic but i have no idea what to call it and ive been working on it for three days i just wanted to get it posted kebtkjew im sorry.

__

    "You've never done this before, right?" Will turned to the dark-haired boy beside him. Nico's face was almost lost in the extreme fluff of his hood, hands buried in his coat pockets. He slowly stumbled after Will in ice skates, thankful for the soft mulch beneath his feet, and the son of Apollo's hand steadying him at the elbow.  
  
    Nico shook his head. He said something quietly but his voice turned into a muffled " _nrnrr nrrr_ " lost into his red-plaid scarf. Will reached over with his gloved hand, pulling the scarf loose by a fraction, a subtle smile gracing his face.  
  
   "No. I tried roller-skating once but I fell  on my wrist and   _almost_  passed out," Nico exhaled, steam puffing out into the air. Will and Nico eyed the small clearing they were at, where the creek met and formed a plot of water at the base of a hill. They dropped their duffel bags  at the edge of the clearing and changed into skates minutes before.  
  
    Will smiled, "Not much, but enough for two. I'll help you, come on." he closed the distance between himself and the ice, ascending out onto it confidently. Nico almost stopped him with an unsure ' _are you sure that it's thick enough?_ ' but it held his weight. With ease, he slid out, turning a half-circle. Will offered a hand. Nico felt lucky that they were both wearing gloves; skin contact with the other always jolted him, quite literally.  
  
    Nico took Will's hand, inadvertently stomping onto the ice with the wobbliness of a newborn elephant. Without any evident effort, Will slid backwards, pulling Nico with him. Nico's legs tensed. He tried to take a step, but he only stumbled straight into Will's arms. The male steadied his friend.  
  
    "How do you do that?"  Nico asked, brow furrowing.  
  
    "Don't lift your feet, death boy-"  
  
    " _S_ _hut up."_  
  
    "--follow my example." Will made a point to  _step_ without actually removing his feet from the ice; he stepped twice, then leaned into a glide.  
  
    "Step, step, glide. It's not that hard."  
  
    "Okay," Nico said. He tried, but his glide came up short. He stood up straight and skitted. "It's not working. I think the ice is broken."  
  
    Will sighed  _very_ dramatically. "Get a feel for it before you decide the ice is broken. In the meantime, watch me do a cool thing." He began going laps around him. Nico shyly inched around the edge of the ice, almost falling ridiculously multiple times but thankfully catching himself.  
  
After a few minutes, he was able to move about 1.378 feet from where he originally started.  
  
    Earlier during their Winter Break when Will had suggested ice skating, Nico showed reluctance to the idea.  Will would say, "C _ome on! no one else from my cabin is here for it_!" and Nico would say " _No_." Then Will would say, " _Break is almost over and I'm going to leave soon, what if I break my ankle and never skate again?_ "  
  
    That time, Nico offered hope with a " _Let me think about it."_  Alas, he was set against it. _"No."_ In the end, Nico caved in because it was either that or-- " _Fine, you can just help the Ares' cabin patch up after sword practice."_ He would take a broken butt and a frostbit nose anyday.

Nico was slightly envious that Will moved on the ice with such grace. He obviously had much more experience than the Son of Hades, but with minor blushing it had Nico begrudgingly thinking to himself,  _What is this guy_ not _good at?_  
  
    On cue with his thoughts, Will did a small twirl in the air, landing softly. He pumped a fist in the air, swinging by Nico to grab his hand and pull him along. Nico snorted.

  
    "You're like the Little Mermaid.  Should I start addressing you as  _Your Majesty?_ "

  
    Will stopped, blue eyes narrowing. He grabbed Nico's other hand, "The Little Mermaid didn't have legs to skate on. That was a  _horrendous_ comparison. Let's spin."

  
    Nico wasn't sure what physics made it possible because he just awkwardly stood there holding Will's hands, but the blonde had the two spinning around slowly. He would calmly give little pointers or spout comments like 'relax your posture,' 'bend your knees,' 'there's an eyelash on your cheek--' (he took his glove off that time, and very gently pinched it up;  _let's make a wish; I wish Nico didn't suck at ice skating_ ) or even dumb remarks like, 'what conditioner do you use for your hair?'

  
    As the day grew later, the sky darkened from a light crystal color to a foggy slate of white. Will had completed more stunning twists and jumps and Nico had laughed at him.Nico wasn't near as good yet, but he was much more confident in moving around, letting the natural shifts in the ice direct him whichever way. However, good times had to come to an end at some point. Will slid to a stop beside Nico, taking his navy beanie off for a moment and running a hand through his flattened blonde hair. His cheeks were red from the cold and he claimed his braces were freezing his mouth.

    "Unless you want to awkwardly fight monsters while smothering under five layers of clothing, let's head back." Will said.

  
    At the mention of going back, Nico realized how fatigued he felt; his legs were sore and he was chilled to the bone. A small hunger was budding under his ribcage and he was tired. Despite the growing weariness, he took joy in the afternoon he had spent with Will. It had been more enjoyable than previously anticipated, and he was a bit reluctant to let the day go.

  "Okay," Nico said. "do you have any finale moves up your sleeve?" he couldn't believe he was encouraging Will to show off.

  "Do I ever!" he chimed, and in an instant he had exerted himself to lapping the ice, gathering speed. A few minutes passed, and he launched himself into a high jump. The power thrown into it astonished Nico, but apparently something had gone wrong because a millisecond later, Will crumpled to the ground. There was a hard thump and a crack, not to mention a multitude of cursing in Ancient Greek.

   The awe melted from Nico's face, replacing itself with a tense surprise. He slid over to Will, almost plowing into him. "Oh Gods, Will!" He regained his footing and carefully lowered himself to his knees. "You're hurt! What did you hurt?!"

    "My butt," Will said grumpily, "also, my ankle is broken." he added in the ladder of the statement like it meant nothing, but his face was pale. He shifted slightly and pain shattered across his features. "Okay, listen to me."

    "I'm listening." Nico said.

    "Good. I need a t-shirt or blanket, duct tape, and possibly any ambrosia that might be hiding in my bag. Go put your shoes on."  
    "What."

     "You're going to set my ankle."

    "Um... No." 

    "Um? Yes you are--"  
  
    "I've never set a bone before. I couldn't even wrap th--"  
  
    "Dude, the intense pain in my leg isn't getting better with age. Just work with me!"  
  
    "Okay, okay." Nico awkwardly tried to stand up, but he couldn't regain his balance. He opted to crawling across the ice, scowling; now wasn't the time to be embarrassed. Finally he was able to stand on firm, life saving dirt, carefully stomping over to their bag. He unzipped the duffel and exchanged his skates for sneakers. He dug around a little bit and found an old disfigured square of ambrosia at the bottom of the bag, accompanied by mystery crumbs.  _Ew._  
   
No duct tape or t-shirt in the bag. He sighed and closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose deeply, then unzipped his jacket and took off the thermal he wore underneath it. His arms were then exposed to the biting breeze. He clenched his jaw, quickly pulled his jacket back on.

☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠

  
    "How can you be sure it's broken?" Nico asked when he was back at Will's side. "Maybe it's just sprained."  
  
    Will looked at him with an arched eyebrow. He rolled up his pant leg enough to expose the swollen, bruised and crooked ankle. Nico felt like throwing up. There wasn't anything sticking  _out_ but it looked pretty gross. "Trust me," he said, "I  _know."_  
  
    "Alright," he continued, holding his hand out for the square of ambrosia. He nibbled on it as he spoke. "I'm going to straighten my leg out and you're going to wrap my foot and ankle, up to mid-calf just like I tell you." he paused. "No duct tape?"   
  
    "Who carries around a roll of--"  
  
    "Doctors do. It's very useful." Will sighed. "Nevermind, then. I need your belt." The blonde shifted at an awkward angle, tugging his coat up so he could remove his own belt. Of course, Nico noticed the bit of his midriff exposed and looked away, blushing at the slightest as he took off his belt as well.  _Go away,_ he wish he could ward his feelings off like he did ghosts.

    "First things first, we need to get these skates off my feet." Will said with a sigh.

☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠  
  
    Nico helped Will stabilize his ankle. He moved slowly and unsurely because even the slightest movement seemed to hurt Will immensely, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, and that worried the son of Hades. When all was said and done, there was the issue of getting off the ice.  
  
    "Did I do it right?" Nico eyed his finished work, uncertain.  
  
    Will smiled weakly at Nico, "It's perfect. My butt is going to die of hypothermia, though." his gaze shifted to the sky; it had darkened immensely in the passing time. The entire square of ambrosia had been eaten, but he still didn't seem as eased as Nico was hoping for. In fact, his condition seemed to have deteriorated in the passing time and he shivered, but some of the color had returned to his face.

Nico brought their duffel bag to the ice and helped Will put his shoe on his uninjured foot. Then he switched to Will's injured side and knelt.

"Put your arm around my neck," he ordered.

Will merely nodded and wrapped his arm around Nico's neck. Slowly, they stood. Will leaned on the other for support and they carefully inched off the ice. Nico had the duffel over his other shoulder. Will breathed shallowly, yawning. He turned to quietly tell his friend, "You're doing good, Nico. Just be careful for monsters." Nico felt his cheeks turn pink. Lucky for him, it was too dark for the other to see his blush,  _probably._  
  
"It's all your instruction, just my handiwork," he grumbled. There was a foreign movement. Nico stopped. "Did you have to say something?" he hissed.

The boys looked around. From the darkness a harpy stepped. It had deep purple hair and a face that would have been pretty if not for the feral look and blood on its face. A tuft of fur was glued to its cheek. This definitely wasn't like Ella or the Harpies that worked in the kitchens at camp. It extended it's talons, crouched and ready to take an offensive.

"Yum!" it screeched. "Smells like blood!" she waved her claws towards Will.

"Nope." Nico removed his Stygian Iron sword from his belt. Before he could move to strike, the harpy lunged forward. Nico lunged to the side, almost toppling Will. one of her razor talons graved his cheek

"Cover your ears," Will told Nico. "Quickly!"

" _Noooo!_ " The Harpy cried.

Nico didn't question it-- he knew what was coming. He pressed his palms to his ears. Will stumbled and put two fingers in his mouth like he was going to call for a cab, but instead a shrill, deafening whistle pierced the air. The harpies hands grasped over its ears and screeched, trying to move away but falling, stunned. Without a word, Nico carefully let go of Will, crossed to the harpy crumpled to the ground, and ran his sword through its chest. The monster disintegrated into dust. His ears rang; he was stunned by it despite his precaution as well.

He turned and Will was trying to painfully hop on one foot. He couldn't help but smile. Nico reached out for him and the blond wrapped his arm around his neck again. "Thank Apollo," he murmured, and they slowly made their way back to safety.

 ☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠☼☠

Will lay in bed at the big house, sipping nectar with his foot propped up. He had been asleep on and off  all day, and everytime he woke up, Nico was there to feed him or make snide remarks.

"You rhyme in your sleep," he said the last time Will opened his eyes. 

 "One of my many talents. Do I get a wheelchair?"

"Um, no."

"What about a Nico-crutch?" Will smiled.

"I think regular crutches will work." His mouth tugged at the corners; he was smiling a lot more often these days.

Will motioned the boy to lean in with his hand, to which Nico obliged with a frown. "What is it?"

He cupped one cheek with his hand and kissed the other cheek. "Thanks for helping me."

Nico blushed to his ears. A lump formed in his throat. He pulled back, the tender touch still lingering on his skin.

"Uh, d- don't mention it," he grumbled, and cleared his throat. "Do you want some more pudding?" 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nico's birthday and Will has a special surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico's birthday! have a bit of fluff :^)

A magenta shred of sunlight imprinted the ground below the window, dawn timidly shaking loose the bitter iciness of night. The son of Hades’ conscious stirred as he woke from a nightmare, chest tight with anxiety as if he had been running. As soon as he opened his eyes, the dream slipped from his memory, as most of his nightmares played out that way, like they were regular dreams that one would have an simply forget. He sat up and rubbed the dribble from the corner of his mouth, stretched and lay back down. Right as he dozed again, there was a soft tapping on the door of the cabin that struck fear into his heart.

His first thought was, They know. The brunette groaned and and rubbed his eyes. Only one person would be up at the asscrack of dawn. All he wanted to do on his birthday was sleep; was that so hard to ask for? Six months since the war with Gaea, and no one ever let him rest for a full twelve hours. Not that he wanted them to consciously be aware that this day in particular was his birthday. He had celebrated it once in, technically, about seventy years; it felt awkward randomly doing it now.  
The knocking stopped.

“Nico?” Will Solace tapped on the window. It was like he always expected Nico to be awake at such an atrocious time.

Maybe if he was quiet, the son of Apollo would leave.

Will didn’t leave. Nico eventually gave in, glared through the curtain, then opened the door and invited the blonde in.

“Go sit on the bed or something,” he said, “I’m going to go wash up.”

Quickly, he dressed, and then Solace dragged him out to the forest.

It wasn’t the first time the guy had spontaneously taken him out there- sometimes they would seek monsters to fight, train or even once, they ice skated when Solace’s ankle wasn’t wrecked. Given the intense medical magic he’d performed on himself, it was good as new, if not a bit weak. The sky was a chalky blue, as if it couldn’t decided whether to pull a snowy blanket of clouds over itself and go to sleep or brighten the day up. The blonde wouldn’t tell Nico where they were going; he just insisted that the brunette tread ahead and watch his step.

Finally, they stopped where the trees thickened in proximity until breaking out into a clearing. Large boulders were stacked around them, glittering with morning frost. Besides a few animal steps in the snow, the place was untouched. Di Angelo carefully stepped forward, hands shoved into his jacket pockets. He'd barely walked into the embrace of rocks before Will caught him at the wrist and gently spun him around. They stood chest to chest.

"Today is your birthday, isn't it?"

Nico nodded, looking away. "It was suppose to be a secret."

Nico briefly noticed Will's hand at his cheek, turning his face and without missing a beat, softly kissing his lips. A full two seconds went by before the boy registered what had happened. His breath hitched in his throat. He scowled, suddenly unsure-- had that just...?

"Did you just--" he stuttered.

"Yes."

"So we just--" he gestured his hands.

"Yes." Solace repeated, growing uneasy.

"And you knew my birthday-- so you--"

"Yeah," the blonde scowled. "Is that okay?"

 

"The... the kiss or...?" Nico ran a hand through his dark hair. Had his face not been frozen, he might've been blushing. "It was... alright." he quietly said.

Will bit down on his lip. "Just alright?"

"I didn't really feel anything. It was too soft."

"Too soft? What about this?" He stepped forward and firmly kissed the other's mouth. Nico closed his eyes-- all too soon, the other pulled away, the question on his face.

"You didn't give me the chance to kiss back."

Solace frowned, his expression morphing into determination. For the third time, he leaned down to the shorter boy, brought his hand to the other's cool cheeks, and kissed him, this time over and over again. He took his time and Nico kissed back, his movements unsure and awkward at first until they fell in sync with each other.

When Will pulled away again, Nico felt warmth seeping into his bones. A small fire had been lit under his ribcage.

"I liked that one better."

“Happy birthday, Nico.”


	3. Things You Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts: things you said when we were on top of the world /things you said at 1 am / things you said when you were drunk (&/or) high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao just a quickie one shot please leave a kudos/comment etc if you enjoyed i really appreciate it <3

“If I didn’t have a girlfriend, and you didn’t have a boyfriend, I would date you,” Nico slurred.

“Nico, we’re single,” Will said calmly, wondering blatantly what the brunette was on that night, as they made the trek through downtown to Will’s car.

“Are you sure?” Nico asked.

“… _and_ you’re gay.”

Nico just smiled– Will felt like his heart was being squeezed when the other did that. He swallowed the lump in his throat and offered a small smile in return. Nico’s eyes were bright– slightly bloodshot, but bright, like he was actually awake for once. He kept looking at Will and talking– actually talking and expressing emotion for once, rather than making dry comments and laughing to himself in the middle of conversations. Will liked him all the same, though.  

“Come ‘ere,” the brunette said, grabbing Will’s hand and turning them left onto an empty pedestrian bridge that leaned over a man made reservoir. He bent over, one hand pushing into Will’s shoulder, as he removed his shoes. He stood up straight again and removed his jacket.

Nico pointed to the ground, where he treaded in the gravel. “Gravel is amazing,” he mumbled, “it like touches your whole foot,”

“I like you,” Will said, caught up in his thoughts. He assumed Nico would be more receptive while buzzed, but he was met with a wall of silence. Will watched the golden, red and blue lights that reflected off of the water, eyes scanning the streets that were slowly growing vacant as people left bars and clubs that were closing. It felt like forever as he waited  for the other  to say something– in hindsight, with the big picture in mind, he had been– but a moment passed and Nico stepped up onto the bridges’ side, staggering at the slightest. Will lent his hand and the other held onto it, not letting go even though he’d found his balance; then he reeled off.

“And…” Nico began, gaze fixed ahead, “And you’re stupid, and in the morning I’ll wake up at the bottom of my own grave, sober, and I’ll have a shitty headache and you’ll still be really stupid.”

“Stop lying,”

“What?”

“Because you rarely ever wake up before 12,” Will smiled. He’d take it.

Nico stepped aside, pulling at Will, who let go of the other’s hand just for the moment so he could climb up onto the wall with him. Nico leaned in close, until Will could feel his breath, laced with something sweet, against his cheek. Will closed his eyes and leaned in, but the other stopped  short.

“I don’t want to forget this,” Nico mumbled, loud enough  for the blonde to hear. He  pressed a kiss onto the others lips.

“How do you plan on remembering?” Will asked quietly, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Are you a good swimmer?” Nico kissed him again.

“What?”

He realized what was happening too late.

With a loud battle cry, Nico shoved Will off of the bridge, sending the blonde to fall two yards from the wall into the water.


	5. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts: "Things you said with clenched fists" and "Things you said that I wish you hadn't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HmMhMhMhmmm I'm not very sure about the end I think I might redo that sometime but here u all Go. again, imagine another aesthetic modern human au. i imagine this after the percico thing ('shitty things you say' and at some point a little bit after nico wrecks will while drunk in the othe one shot i wrote)

Everything was going great that night; everything felt right for Nico. He sat beside Will, watching possibly the shittiest TV shows known to mankind, getting gum stuck in his braces when everything went wrong.

 

"My favorite popcorns are the little kernels that aren't all the way popped yet," Will had said, analyzing a small piece of popcorn in his fingers.

 

"You're stupid," Nico said, eyes fixed on on the screen. Someone on Family Feud had said something dumb. Steve Harvey looked so disappointed.

 

"You're a little kernel that isn't popped all the way, Nico," Will teased.

 

He didn't know why the comment made his heart swell the way it did; Will said the stupidest things sometimes, always completely innocent and random. Nico leaned back, settling his head into the couch and turning his face towards the blonde, a small smile on his lips. Will did what he often did-- he leaned in and kissed Nico, a hand settling on the brunette's thigh and sending shocks down his spine.

 

That was when Nico felt wrong. Not because of the  hand. Not because of the warmth emanating from Will's body, or the kiss, or the soft smell of faded cologne, but because of how it all overwhelmed his senses. Nico couldn't handle it. It felt right to kiss this boy, but he wasn't sure what was wrong with himself. He gently separated himself from the other.

 

"I can't do this," he said softly and stood, barely avoiding the rejection in Will's expression. Nico ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath as he headed for the kitchen.

 

Will followed.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Nico hated how he sounded so sad and forlorn. Nico hated how he followed, no matter how many times Nico walked away from everything.

 

"No, Will. I just can't do this." He put up a wall. He wondered if he'd finally burn a bridge tonight. He didn't want to.

 

"What the hell are you even talking about?" now there was an edge to Will's voice.

 

Nico swallowed the lump in his throat, dread heavy in his stomach. He wondered if he could somehow shove himself into the freezer. He opened the door. Too much ice. He closed the door and dug through the refrigerator instead.

 

"Nico, come on. What did I do? Just tell me so I can't do it again. Am I a bad kisser? Do you just not want to be kissed? Is there someone else you'd rather be kissing?"

 

"Wiiiill," Nico protested, "It's not about the kissing. I'm not obligated to answer you."

 

"Yes you are! You can't just send me mixed signals like that and not tell me what the fuck is up! It's not fair--"

 

"Stop!" Nico hissed, "Okay? I don't know why. I just don't, and I can't, and I don't know why. I'll stop kissing you and whatever this is." His heart skipped. It suddenly dawned on him that perhaps he'd been acting the same way Percy had acted towards him before. Maybe that's what was wrong. Percy. Everytime Nico thought he was over the distance that his angsty, unrequited love wedged between him and his friend, it showed up in his mind again.

 

"That doesn't explain anything. Please tell me what's wrong, Nico. Let me in. If you really don't want to be with me or talk to me I'll take you home and we can never speak again."

 

Silence.

 

"I'll go get my keys."

 

Nico stopped digging around in the fridge. He wasn't used to being called out for his shit. He turned towards Will, slowly, unsurely.

 

"Nico?"

 

Nothing.

 

Will scoffed. "It's like you don't even feel a damn thing," there was hurt in his eyes. Nico knew people said hurtful things when they were angry because they were also hurt. But he hated that. He hated being so apathetic about the friendships he'd been tossing into the trash. He hated making people feel bad.

 

"Not feel a thing?" his hands balled into fists. Nico hated himself very much at the moment, "It's not my faul that everyone's an asshole who doesn't understand anything--"

 

"You won't even tell me what to understand--"

 

"But I feel a lot at the same time-- do you know how pathetic I feel, living like this? I'm going to punch a fucking wall!"

 

Will stopped short.

 

"What-- ? Nico, don't--"

 

"I'm gonna do it," Nico slammed the fridge door. Inside, the sound of one million things falling could be heard. He moved forward.

 

"Dude--" Will reached for him.

 

Nico dodged around Will. He threw his body into ramming his fist into the wall. With a  loud, resounding, smack, drywall crumbled and a fine white dust burst into the air. There was silence. Nico turned to Will, whose blue eyes were wide, brows furrowed, his mouth slightly agape in shock.

 

"You just--"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"My wall--" Will stuttered, gesturing to said wall.

 

"Take me to the hospital,"

 

"With your fist-- and... your fist is... bleeding," he stepped forward and gently took Nico's wrist, examining his knuckles. "You broke your hand, probably,"

 

"It really hurts. I feel it. It hurts. I'm sorry," Nico felt like crying. But he wasn't going to be a little bitch about it. "And there's gum in my braces."

 

Will sighed. Nico kissed him.

 

"I'm sorry," Nico said again.

 

"Me too," Will said.

 

"I'll start talking to you."

 

Will shrugged. He didn't seem so sure, but Nico was determined.

  
"I'll get my keys." Will said.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP going ice skating. Person A is a graceful and experienced skater, while person B is a total klutz who is terrified to get on the ice for the first time. As person A is showing person B how to skate, they decide to show off by doing a fancy twirl - and promptly fall and break their ankle. Person B winds up carrying a very embarrassed person A off the ice and giving them first aid. // it would mean the world to me if you left a kudos o constructive comment! thanks for reading!


End file.
